


Our Connection (Gonna Be Rewriting Soon!)

by CrossoverShipper90



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossoverShipper90/pseuds/CrossoverShipper90
Summary: When Sideswipe drags Strongarm along on his "adventure", things don't really take a nice turn. But, something might just happen between the two that the others might not expect.I'll be rewriting this in a few days!
Relationships: Sideswipe/Strongarm (Transformers)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Normal Talk?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone. This is my first book on here, so I hope it pleases you all.

The earth started to wake up, as dawn cracked in the sky. As this all took place, a blue and white Autobot femme sat on her usual space; high above the scrapyard, on a sign that had a perfect view of the sunrise. 

Strongarm softly smiled to herself as the birds started to call out to each other, the sun's rays now shining on the horizon. She rarely had these kind of moments to herself, so it felt amazing to just watch the sun wake up.

The cadet stretched, and turned around before climbing down the ladder behind the sign and walking towards the command center. 

"Didn't expect you to be up this early." 

She jumped slightly and turned around to see Sideswipe, leaning against the shelves with his arms crossed, giving her a smirk. 

Strongarm put a servo on her hip and cocked it to the side, arching a optic ridge. "I could say the same for you." 

"Well," he stood up and walked past her, "when you're stuck in an scrapyard for weeks with barely any action, you tend to wake up early out of habit." 

The red mech then turned around to face Strongarm. "And what's 'Miss Cadet's' excuse for waking up early?" 

Strongarm rolled her optics. "If you must know, I was just watching the sunrise. Something wrong with that?" 

Sideswipe looked slightly surprised. "And what happened to 'following the rule book'?"

The femme narrowed her optics at him. "Hey, even I can take a break sometimes." 

She walked past him, the mech behind her. "Anyway, what's your punk mind thinking about doing today?" 

Sideswipe winced at her words. "Ouch, still calling me a punk? This 'punk' saved your aft when you almost fell off that cliff near the river. And I still remember that look when I caught you!" He started laughing to himself; that shocked expression was priceless! 

_Why did he have to remind me~?!_ Strongarm's face turned a slight blue as she remembered how embarrassed she felt when Sideswipe caught her. 

But, she was still very grateful. And even though she would never admit it out loud, Strongarm was glad that Sideswipe was still on the team. 

When they first met, they would always argue, and not want to be near each other. But now, they rarely had a disagreement about simple things, and they talked like they were friends for a long while. Sometimes. 

"Hey, Strongarm." Grimlock waved at her, breaking her out of her thoughts. 

"Huh? O-oh, hey Grim," she smiled awkwardly at him as she stood with the others in the command center. 

_Why do I keep thinking about Sideswipe? It's probably nothing..._

_Right?_


	2. Hidden Feelings?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact! Might do more Strongarm stories in the near future. 🤗

"Uuuuggghhh... Why did I agree to come along?" 

Strongarm rolled her eyes playfully at her partner. Windblade and Sideswipe were assigned to join her on a scouting mission for more energon, which was becoming scarce now. They found a reading, but it was a bit far - which was why Sideswipe was moaning constantly during their drive. 

"Relax, Slick. At least you got some fuel pumping today," Windblade replied. 

The mech grumbled. "Yeah, but I want to really get my spark beating to the max! Like, going on an adventure! Action packed! Ya know?" 

They all arrived at their destination and transformed, stretching again before splitting up to look for the supply of the blue liquid. 

_What's wrong with having a bit of "me time"? I mean, there's nothing else to do._

Sideswipe sighed, feeling like the others didn't understand how stiff he was. Well, not everyone. 

"Guys, I found the cubes! They're in the abandoned hanger a few feet from the runway." Strongarm said over the com link. 

"Alright, Strongarm. Be there in a sec." He answered with a small smile. 

He didn't know what it was, but hearing her voice made him feel secretly happy. 

_When did I start feeling this way...?_

He shook off the thought and headed to the hangar, where the femmes were waiting for him. 

"Took ya long enough. Now come on, let's grab as much as we can and head back." Strongarm ordered as she began to grab cubes and put them in a large trailer. 

The others followed suit, and had more than enough to last a few months. 

"Well, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Windblade asked. 

"I guess not." Sideswipe shrugged. Then he smirked. "Race ya!" 

With that, he transformed and sped off, leaving behind a cloud of smoke. 

The femmes shook their heads, then went after him. 

_I will never understand his need for speed. But... Why do I feel so... calm and... happy around him?_

Strongarm grew hot in her alt - mode. She didn't know why, but she felt comfortable being near Sideswipe. 

_When did I start feeling this way...?_


End file.
